1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backrest reclining mechanism and a related stroller, and more specifically, to a backrest reclining mechanism and a related stroller capable of adjusting a reclining angle of a backrest relative to a seat portion by utilizing an adjusting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For parents, a stroller is a convenient and common tool for taking care of a baby. For increasing comfort, a backrest installed on a stroller is usually adjustable in reclining. For example, when the backrest is positioned at an upright angle, the baby can sit in the stroller and lay his back upon the backrest comfortably. On the other hand, if the backrest is positioned at a near-horizontal angle, the baby can sleep well in the stroller horizontally for preventing the baby from swaying front to back and left to right with his head bobbing.
A common design for performing angle adjustment of a backrest is to utilize grips disposed at two sides of a stroller respectively. However, the said design requires a user to use two hands to adjust the reclined angle of the backrest since the user needs to press the grips disposed at two sides of the stroller respectively at the same time, and therefore it is inconvenient in use. Another common design is to utilize a connecting rod to pull a connecting cable connected to engaging parts disposed at two sides of a stroller respectively for fixing a reclined angle of a backrest. Although the said design allows the user to perform the angle adjustment of the backrest with only one hand, it usually utilizes complicated mechanism. Furthermore, the said complicated mechanism also deteriorates the look of the stroller.